Your Flaws Are What Make You Beautiful
by Zeta-Asteri
Summary: AU Kagome is the shamed second daughter of the great poison inu clan, living in her older sister Satori's shadow. The stigma associated with all of her that is 'wrong' threatens to destroy her gentle spirit. That is until her clan gets a surprise visit from the Inu no Taisho. Life is about to get very different. Demoness Kag/Inupapa! EXTREMELY AU! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

****I keep wanting to work on rewrites but omg… I keep coming up with other weird drabble-esque stories that I want to write too! Now this one might only be a one shot. I**** **'** ** **m not really sure yet! And it is very AU! Now I won't give away too much in the AN, but it's just for fun and I hope you guys all like it! If you guys want me to continue or expand it just let me know!****

 ** **I do not own Inuyasha or the characters! All I own are my own little plot twists!****

* * *

Long raven black hair billowed out behind a slender, kimono clad form, as a young female ran through the lush forests of Nippon. Her form was barely visible as she flashed between the trees, the dark brown bark a stark contrast against her dark green kimono as she ghosted through the forest as silently as a wraith.

It was a few moments before she stopped in a clearing, through which ran a small stream that the female settled herself down next to. She pulled her knees up against her chest and stared into the blue depths with eyes of the same color, only slightly darker than that of the water.

The female took in her appearance, hating the color of her eyes… They were not supposed to be that color, as she was often told. Nothing about her was as it was supposed to be. Perhaps that was why she was the black sheep of her clan, of her family.

Her face was finely sculpted, with twin magenta stripes on each cheek, just like her own father bore. She ran a clawed hand through her unruly raven hair, tucking it behind her delicately pointed ears, and shoved her fringe to the side so she could see the crescent moon mark beneath it. But despite bearing the marks of her clan, everything else was wrong.

Raven colored hair, and sapphire blue eyes? She was supposed to have striking silver hair, and gold eyes, and yet she was born with black hair and blue eyes. No wonder she was a laughing stock among the inu community.

Well that wasn't entirely true. Yes, her father and mother clearly favored her older sister Satori, but she was not hated per se. Their parents just made it clear that they expected greater things out of her older sister, who was beautiful beyond compare in the eyes of most. While she, Kagome, was beautiful yes, but with her features she was not nearly as alluring. She also lacked the calm, frigid countenance her sister possessed, which was not a true loss in her opinion.

But to her that was just fine. What she lacked in looks, she more than made up for with her kind and loving personality. Even the servants and guards in the shiro adored her, simply because of the fact that she acknowledged them for who they were and actually took the time to speak to them when she could, an act that her parents frowned upon.

Not that she was sure what was so wrong with that, but she'd been scolded for it once again. That was the reason she'd left the shiro without telling anyone, due to a harsh lecture by her father Atsushi, the head of the poison clan. He'd caught her carrying on a conversation with one of the servants, a neko youkai named Hana, whom she'd known since she was quite small, and had been livid to see her mingling with the servants again.

He'd dragged her off and given her a long, degrading lecture on what was expected of her, and how she wasn't meeting those expectations. It hurt to hear that, especially as it was equally embarrassing to have such said to her in front of her mother and sister, whom had been smiling smugly at her the entire time.

It was one of the most mortifying moments in her young life, and as soon as she'd been excused she'd bolted from the shiro and hadn't looked back. Now, as she sat staring at herself in the clear water of the stream, she couldn't help but wonder if she could ever be someone that her clan would be proud of… Or if she was just destined from birth to fail.

"Perhaps I will never know the answer to that question… Or by chance if I do, it will not be one that I can bare…" She sighed, bringing one of her delicately clawed hands up to stroke her pelt which adorned her shoulders like a shawl.

Her heart truly felt like it was broken…

However, lamenting that fact was not meant to be, as she heard the clunking of armor somewhere behind her and instinctively craned her head back to scent whoever was approaching her. She sighed in relief when the familiar scent of her personal guard Tokuhei approaching her. With a sigh, she turned bright blue eyes on the silver inu male as he stepped through the tree line.

His slightly darker gold eyes slowly moved over her, as if checking to make sure all was well, and then he looked back up and met her eyes. "Hime, you know better than to leave the palace grounds without me accompanying you." He scolded her, his voice deep and rugged sounding to her ears, as it always was.

At that she smiled sheepishly and stood up gracefully. "I know Tokuhei, and I apologize for making you worry. It is just… that I needed a few moments to gather my thoughts." She sighed, her countenance becoming troubled once more.

Tokuhei looked slightly uncomfortable when she said that. He had, of course, overheard the lecture his Lord had given Lady Kagome, and it did not sit well with him. Atsushi and his mate Hatsumi, were quite hard on their youngest daughter, for many different reasons, many of which were not truly the young female's fault.

Kagome did not have the same looks that most inu did, black hair and azure eyes so startlingly different that most who met her could not fathom that she was in fact an inu female that did hail from the silver line of the poison clan. But she did, her crests more than proved she was in fact related to Lord Atsushi and his mate. If you asked Tokuhei, the contrast and difference in color was lovely on her. He personally found her to be more beautiful than her sister Satori, in looks and personality. The other bitch was so cold and cruel it was rather off-putting to him. But, he needed to focus on why he'd had to come and track the wayward hime down.

"Kagome-sama, you must return to the shiro immediately. Your father has just received word of an unexpected visit from the Western Lord. He should be arriving anytime now." He bowed at her in deference to her, and then stepped aside so that she could precede him in the return trip.

Kagome blinked as his words sank in, and then she was panicking internally because THE WESTERN LORD, and he was the strongest and most sought after inu male alive! She struggled to remain composed as all of it sank in, even as she walked by Tokuhei and started making her way back to the shiro.

Her thoughts were erratic, though one thing that she was almost certain of was that the Western Lord was here for her sister most likely. She knew he had no heir, as that fact was widely gossiped about among the females in the shiro, Satori especially.

It was like her sister preened with the self assured knowledge that she would be the one to mate the powerful male, and bear him his heir. Kagome's parents were quite sure that this would be the case as well, and though it was only proper that the entire family be there to greet him, she really did not want to see what was to transpire. Once more it would just be another spear through her heart, that her family did not even see her as worth offering to him. Not that she wanted to be used as a breeding tool for any male, but it would be nice to be worth something.

She sighed dejectedly as they cleared the walls surrounding the main complex, flying high overhead of all the servants working on the gardens. What was she even thinking? Of course she wasn't good enough. She never had been, and that was something she needed to accept, even if it hurt.

Her mother was waiting just outside of the front entrance of the palace, her regal countenance still equally cold as hardened gold eyes regarded her as she landed with Tokuhei in tow. She said not a word as her youngest bowed to her, disdain clear on her features for a moment as she turned on her heel and started making her way back inside. "Come daughter, we must prepare you for the Western Lord's arrival. It will not due to let him see you in such a state."

A sigh escaped her as she followed after her mother, her shoulders set firmly even if she did not feel confident in that moment. It was clear what her mother had meant by that comment, that she was not fit to be seen unless she was groomed for the occasion. No doubt, her sister needed no such thing as she always looked impeccable, only Kagome was forced into these painful grooming sessions.

And painful they were, for as soon as she was pushed into her quarters several maids surrounded her, one practically ripping her kimono off, while another harshly yanked a comb through her thick unruly locks. While those two were occupied with that another was working on applying rouge to her lips, while her mother went through her wardrobe and pulled out a very expensive blue kimono, decorated lavishly with cherry blossoms.

Unbidden, a question hovered at her lips and she didn't know if she should ask it… But in the end she succumbed to her curiosity. "Mother? Is the Western Lord here in order to ascertain whether sister will make a suitable mate?"

Hatsumi looked away from the kimono she was inspecting for imperfections, and glanced at her second pup with cool gold eyes. "He did not state the reason for his visit, and it was quite sudden as well. However, your father and I have no doubt that this is the case."

 _'_ _ _That's what I thought. Oh well, at least since no male will ever taken an interest in me, I do not have to worry about such things.'__

That thought actually had her perking up a bit, even as she was forced into her kimono, and her long raven hair was pulled up into an ornate up-do, with expensive ivory combs used to hold it in place. She didn't even pay any attention to her mother's comment of, _'_ _ _It will have to do'__ in reference to her appearance.

And then she was being dragged out of the room and towards the audience hall, where she could already feel her father and Satori waiting for them. Not only that, it was as they were walking briskly down the hall that she could feel the first brushes of a powerful youki brushing against hers. Unbidden, a shiver racked her spine as her beast purred in pleasure at having such a strong male so close by. She had to force herself not to think too much about it, lest she make a fool of herself by acting as such in front of not only her family but the Western Lord as well.

The cold glare she received from her older sister as she walked into the audience hall made that easy enough to do. It was clear what was being communicated with her in those cold gold eyes, _'_ _ _Do not get any ideas, or make a mess of things'.__

Clearly she was being warned off, and she almost laughed aloud at that. As if the Western Lord would want someone like her. Such a notion was laughable to her, as she knew what she was and how others viewed her.

That made it rather easy to brush the thought aside as she settled on her cushion on the dais, slightly behind Satori, who bristled and shot a subsonic growl at her. She rolled her eyes and didn't respond to it, instead keeping her blue eyes on the large wood doors expectantly.

It was clear to her the moment that the Western Lord entered their shiro, the air around them literally vibrated with his power and her beast once more purred in response. She was careful not to let her reaction be known to anyone else, her attention thankfully being accosted when the large wood doors to the throne room were pushed open and a shadow was cast upon the dark wood floors.

Kagome's first time seeing the Inu no Taishou would be one that she would never forget, even if she lived until the end of time itself. She was in awe of him as her dark blue eyes took all of him in, from his long moon kissed hair that was tied up in a top knot and swept down his back like the finest silk. He was large, easily standing a head over her own father, and he was rather broad as well, though she could tell that his musculature was not so prevalent that it was considered grotesque. His pelt was draped down his back, tapering off into twin tails that brushed down over the floor, and disappeared beneath the spikey armor adorning his shoulders.

When her eyes met his liquid gold ones she realized she was blatantly staring at him, and ducked her head submissively. Though it was not before she managed to catch the venomous glare that Satori shot her, which only served to remind her that she had to be careful.

Her father's booming voice echoed through the otherwise silent hall as he welcomed their guest. "Welcome Touga-sama, great Lord of the West, my mate and I are most pleased to be able to welcome you to our home." Atsushi greeted the other male, his tone respectful as was appropriate. This male was most likely going to leave with one of his daughters in toe, though he was positive that it would be Satori who he chose, and if he did that would bring more power to his clan.

The thought never even occurred to him that the he would not choose Satori, and that his attention would even stray to Kagome over her older sister.

If he hadn't been so far in his self assured assumptions of what would in fact happen, he would have noticed that the Western Lord was taking in both females, not just the one whose coloration was so like his own. As quick as he took the two in, he looked away and approached the dais, kneeling and sitting seiza in front of it. "This one thanks you for welcoming him into your home Atsushi. I trust you and your pack have been well?" He asked good naturedly, his voice deep and masculine, with rugged undertones.

Kagome almost shivered at hearing it. Was no part of this male not alluring? His looks, his youki, his scent… all of it was calling to her on such a deep, intricate level. Was this how it felt to be in the presence of such an overwhelmingly beautiful male? Would it always be like this if she ever met another male that had power similar to his?

"I, and my pack are well of course Touga-sama." Atsushi answered in a friendly tone, showing a pleasant side of himself that almost no other saw. He did not want to offend such a powerful potential ally. No, this had to go according to how he planned it. With that thought in mind his expression became serious. "To what honor do I owe the visit, if I may ask?" The question was a formality really, as he was already positive that he knew why they were receiving such a visit from the great Inu no Taisho.

"Straight to the point, as I assumed you would be Atsushi." Touga chuckled in amusement, clearly able to see the way the other Lord's eyes shone as if he was only asking out of formality, and truly did know why he was here. He guessed that his intentions were not hard to figure out given the situation, his eyes once again drifted off to the side and took in both young females sitting on the dais, then they drifted back to their father's, which were shining more brightly. He hadn't been subtle about his perusal. "Very well then, I see no point in beating around the bush so to speak. I have come here looking for a mate, and out of all the inu females of mating age that I have heard talk of, none have been praised as highly as your eldest pup."

Satori preened when Touga mentioned others praising her, the words stroking her already inflated ego. She glanced at her younger sister smugly, because of the fact that he'd only spoken of hearing good things about her. In Satori's mind that meant that the male was as good as hers.

In Kagome's mind she was feeling even more dejected. Even outside the shiro she was not spoken highly of, but then again that was to be expected. Even within she was the unwanted daughter, the one who only existed in the shadow of her elder sister. She should have expected this, and the pain that came with hearing it.

Unbeknownst to her, the male who'd just spoken those words was staring at her contemplatively. Touga had heard little about the second daughter, save that she was… nothing like what her parents had been expecting. He could see why some might think that, due to her hair and eye color being so… different. But if he were being honest, he found her quite lovely for her differences. She was exotic and different, and he immediately changed his plan of action accordingly.

He turned his attention back to Atsushi when the male laughed, obviously pleased with the way this encounter was going. "I see, so you have come here looking to take my lovely Satori as your mate then? I am quite certain she will be more than amenable if that is your wish." Atsushi preened and glanced at his oldest daughter, who was looking beyond pleased with the direction things were going. It was clear she thought she had Touga for herself.

So the Western Lord's next words were quite a surprise. "Perhaps, though I do find myself wanting to know the name of your other daughter. She is a viable candidate as well." He would not base such an important decision solely on the opinions of others.

It was rather comical how fast the expressions of all four beings sitting on the Dais changed from impassive, to shocked, but none more so than Kagome. Her jaw nearly fell straight to the floor, and she flinched when her sister suddenly snarled at her. In response she bared her fangs and bristled, snarling at her older sister in warning. She may be the second daughter, but that did not mean she was going to allow her sister to take her anger out on her.

Luckily, a sharp snarl from Atsushi settled both down, as did the stern glare he shot the two of them. He didn't stop until both were sitting there properly, then he turned to the Western Lord who was waiting patiently, though he seemed amused at the antics of the females. "I apologize for that Touga-sama. We were understandably surprised to hear that you were taking my youngest daughter into consideration as well." He looked at Kagome and inclined his head towards the other male. "Introduce yourself my daughter."

Kagome straightened her shoulders and shifted forward on her cushion, bowing towards the male whose attention was now focused on her. "My name is Kagome milord. It is a pleasure to meet you." She lifted her head and looked at him with a gentle smile on her face. He'd acknowledged her as someone that was at least worth looking at, and that made her feel happy beyond words.

Touga blinked, stunned by just how lovely her smile was. It made her blue eyes sparkle like the most beautiful sapphires he'd ever seen, and he actually found himself being entranced by her for a moment, at least until she looked away and her smile fell. Only then did he look away and clear his throat, catching the look Atsushi was shooting him. It was in no way rude, but it was one of contemplation, as if he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation.

But that told Touga all he really needed to know. From all he had heard about the head of the poison clan, and his relationship with his pack, it was clear that he couldn't comprehend that he might actually have an interest in his second daughter. He would admit that he came with the intention of leaving with Satori, be it as his mate, or to carry out a breeding contract. But with two vastly different females, surely one must suit him. At least he hoped so.

"Your daughters are both lovely Atsushi."

"They are." Atsushi agreed, though he was not as confident as he'd been a few moments prior. Truthfully, as long as Touga took one of his daughters he would be happy. He just did not expect there to be much deliberation about which one the Western Lord wanted to take.

"If you would permit it, I would like to get to know the two a little more personally. You must understand, whatever misconceptions you may have had about my choice, in the end it is still my decision. The female I would take as mate must possess qualities that I find appealing, for I will not mate an insufferable female that I cannot stand. That is why it is imperative that I put forth the time and effort to get to know any potential females, and then I will make my choice once I find one that I truly care for."

For the duration of Touga's explanation those on the dais had remained silent, staring at him intently, or in Satori's case frustration. But, once he finished Atsushi looked at his two daughters and sighed, inclining his head in agreement, as much as he wanted Touga to take Satori, there was wisdom in his decision. "I understand Touga-sama. You are more than welcome to stay and spend time with my daughters to see if one of them might suit you."

"You have my gratitude Atsushi. I would be pleased to have the opportunity to do so." Touga bowed in respect, his eyes briefly taking in the two females up on the dais.

Yes… he would be most pleased to see where this would go…

* * *

 ** **I failed! It's already gearing up to be a multi chapter story… Let me know if you guys like this though! I think it's a nice change and I have some ideas for it! This chapter was actually a little short for me which was odd, but I think the length of chapters to come may increase. That's if I continue it! Please R &R!****


	2. Chapter 2

****Wow! The initial response I got for this story was a lot more than I was expecting. Almost 30 reviews! People really do seem to like it and that**** **'** ** **s made me super motivated to continue it! So here's another chapter done for you all ASAP! I'll keep working on my rewrites as well so no worries about that! Anyways, here's the next chapter for you! I do not own the Inuyasha characters! All I own are certain OCs, I.E. Tokuhei, Atsushi, Hatsumi, etc… The rest are owned by Rumiko Takahashi! The plot itself belongs to me, with the exception of some canon mentions and themes!****

* * *

Morning the next day found Kagome being preened for the morning meal, which Touga would be attending along with herself and her family, and any other nobles in attendance. For that reason her mother had shown up before dawn with several maids in tow, and she'd been pulled from her futon and subjected to much the same treatment as she'd received the day before. It was exhausting, and still somewhat degrading to say the least, that she had to be preened this much in order for her mother and father to find her presentable.

But she was forced to go through with it as she was pushed into the bathing house, scrubbed as if her skin was covered in grime, which it was not thank you very much as she was a very clean female, and then pulled out, forcefully dried and then ushered back to her rooms and forced to kneel in the same position for quite some time while the maids and her mother worked on making her look appealing. It had her wanting to seethe a bit, but she had to hold it in for fear of how her mother would punish her were she to let her feelings known. Her clan did pride themselves on being stoic and emotionless after all…

That was yet another thing that she was not. She was animated, emotive, she wore her heart on her sleeve and let everyone know how she felt about things. It was difficult for her to put on that cold front, if not altogether impossible. Yet another fact that disappointed her parents.

It seemed to be all that she was truly good at in life.

A rather sobering and depressing thought when she contemplated it, but a stern look from her mother had her composing herself quickly.

"I do not know what the Western Lord could possibly be thinking in considering you for a potential mate." Hatsumi started, in a near growl that had her youngest daughter flinching back a bit. "However, you will act proper and dignified! Your father and I will not tolerate you making a fool of yourself as is customary for you. I have no doubts that in the end he will choose Satori, but we do not want you to drive him away with your proclivities!"

Kagome winced and looked away, wisely keeping silent even though the insults were like knives driving into her heart. If she were truly that much of an embarrassment… perhaps it would be best to show the Western Lord the side of her that everyone else disdained.

Surely that would drive him away.

Her time to think and consider such things was cut short, a rough hand harshly pulling her up off the floor so that the maids could shove her into a rich, deep red kimono with gold swirl embroidering. It contrasted beautifully against her pelt, and even her deep sapphire eyes that were lined with a smokey black coloring.

She sighed, causing her ruby red lips to form a small pout. _'_ _ _At least they've forgone one of those insufferable up-dos…'__

Her knee length, thick raven colored hair had instead been brushed through thoroughly, and secured in a simple bun, with jeweled sticks holding it in place. She preferred to have it down if it were at all possible, but apparently until Touga-sama took her sister as a mate and left, that would not be happening any longer.

Hatsumi's voice cut through her musing as she briskly walked to the door, her own silver pelt catching the light filtering in through the open shoji facing the gardens as she came to a stop and looked at her daughter expectantly. "Come Kagome! We will be late if you dally any longer!" And with that she was out the door, without waiting to see if Kagome was following her.

With a sigh, Kagome dusted imaginary dust off of her expensive kimono and then followed after her mother at a brisk pace. It would not do to be late to the morning meal, especially when so much was riding on the alliance that Touga was offering, if her sister could convince him to mate her.

Funny how she never once even considered herself as one who could capture his attention.

She fell into step behind her mother as they rounded the corner to the dining hall, where she could already feel everyone else waiting for their arrival, including Touga. A shiver ran up her spine as she moved through the air which was charged up with his youki, and it made her feel electrified as her own youki rose up in response to it, her beast purring.

The beastial part of her really seemed to like him… This was not going to end well unless she could get it under control.

It was easy enough to do so when they stopped in front of the large double doors leading to the dining hall, which slowly opened with an audible creak, and just like that all attention was on them. Kagome briefly caught several sets of golden eyes staring at her, including her sister who was glaring at her as she hung off of Touga's arm.

He was also staring at her, though with no disdain in his gaze, as was clear in everyone else's. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but she was unable to contemplate it much further as she was ushered into her spot, which was conveniently as far from the male in question as was possible to get and still be at the same table.

Clearly her parents were trying to ensure that Touga got as little time to be around her as possible, without going against him. She of course, knew what they were doing and only sighed under her breath and looked away from the male to focus on the meal being settled in front of her.

After everyone's platters were settled in front of them, her father took the first bite which signified the meal being started, and then everyone else followed suit and began eating as well.

"So Touga-sama, how are you enjoying your accommodations?" Atsushi asked once everyone else had begun eating.

"They are quite comfortable Atsushi. You certainly have spared no expense in ensuring that I am comfortable." Touga responded amiably. He currently had his arm being held in a death grip by the older of the two females he'd come here to inquire about, and he was amused by her antics to say the least. She was certainly vivacious, and had no qualms about letting him know she was quite interested in him.

The other daughter on the other hand… Well she did not appear to be giving him a second glance, and that was intriguing to him.

"Of course! One does not take one of the Cardinal Lords into their home and offer anything less than the very best of everything."

Kagome sighed as her father preened, slanting a pointed look at Satori at the tail end of his last comment. It was just another thing that made her doubt herself, but she resigned herself to getting used to it. Truthfully it wasn't something that she foresaw changing ever, especially not in the near future. She would just stay out of the way, and do her best not to draw the Western Lord's attention.

That shouldn't be hard to do right?

Touga cringed internally at how forward the male was being. As an attractive, powerful male himself, he was used to having females being forward with him, and even the occasional male who swung that way. Satori herself was certainly acting part and parcel with how most females did around him, but it was surprising just how direct her parents were being as well. They weren't even trying to hide what they wanted to happen, despite what he'd told them the day before.

Now the seating arrangements made perfect sense to him, though he'd had suspicions already when he realized that the youngest daughter, Kagome, was seated as far away from him as possible, while Satori was given the spot beside him. They were trying to push him and Satori together, while preventing him from having time with Kagome where they could. He was not pleased with that whatsoever, as he'd made his intentions quite clear.

Regardless, he remained composed and friendly on the surface for appearances. "You have certainly provided the best of everything." He replied as he took a bite of his boar, and sipped at the small cup of sake he'd been provided with.

"I am glad that you agree Touga-sama." Her father chuckled as he took another bite out of his own meal, though his expression quickly became contemplative. "So what are your plans for after the meal? Do you intend to get to know my Satori better?"

Gold eyes glanced down at the female hanging off his arm, who met his gaze boldly with her own, then they drifted over to the other female sitting silently at the other end of the table. His mind was made up rather quickly. "No, I think I would like to spend some time with Kagome after the meal. I have not yet gotten the chance to speak to her."

 _'_ _ _And I have already spent more than enough time with Satori for the moment.'__ He thought somberly. The female was beautiful, but cold and he wasn't sure if he liked the way she was so haughty and arrogant.

Everyone at the table stiffened and all conversation died down. It was so silent, that you would easily be able to hear a feather hitting the floor if such a thing did occur.

None were more surprised than Kagome was as she swung dark blue eyes up to lock with liquid gold ones. Her own were wide, and truth be there was obvious disbelief in her gaze as she stared back at the large male as if she couldn't comprehend what he had said.

However none at the table could argue with him, because he was the Western Lord, and what he wanted he could more definitely have. Even if most at the table did not look pleased with this most recent development, their eyes narrowing, but none more than Satori, who swiftly glared at Kagome as if she'd done something wrong.

For her part Kagome wasn't sure whether to be flattered or fearful, so she just bowed in acquiesce to the powerful male. "As you wish milord."

"Very good. I believe we will take a walk in the gardens once we are finished here." Touga replied as he watched her, and contemplated the differences in the two females.

Satori was definitely arrogant and cold, though she was also very beautiful and cultured as well.

While on the other hand, Kagome, while equally beautiful in his eyes, was very subdued and almost seemed submissive to all around her. Though he could not say for certain, as he had not yet gotten to spend any time with just her. Perhaps she could open up given enough time spent in his presence.

He sincerely hoped so.

Unfortunately, he was unaware of just how much ire his refusal had inspired in Satori. As she was facing away from him, he could not see her the way her perfect features twisted up in rage. Rage that was directed at her younger sister, who did not notice it either as she was trying to avoid Touga's gaze by keeping her head bowed.

 _'_ _ _I will not allow this… Mark my words my foolish little sister… you will pay for this.'__ She promised darkly, her thoughts swirling with notions of vengeance and pain she wanted to inflict on her sibling.

Nothing Satori wanted ever got away from her…

And she would not let that start now…

* * *

After the morning meal ended, Touga had stood and stood and offered Kagome an arm, which she hesitantly took and was then pulled to her feet and led out of the dining hall and towards where the smell of fresh flowers was originating from.

The entire time the little female's heart was racing, and she couldn't resist stealing glances at Touga's face as they walked quietly down the hall towards the open shoji that connected to the immaculate gardens lining the estate.

She almost couldn't believe… scratch that, she could not believe that he actually wanted to talk to her. It was so strange…

"So Kagome," Touga glanced down at the little female on his arm and gifted her with a devastatingly potent smile. "tell me something about yourself. What do you like to do? Do you have any hobbies?"

Deep blue pools glanced up at him in surprise, her heart thumping erratically in her chest. From the amused look on Touga's face he clearly heard it, and that made her want to bristle and growl at him. Luckily she refrained and took a deep breath to compose herself before answering. "Well… I enjoy working in the gardens when I have the chance. I find working with the flowers and getting my hands a little dirty on occasion is nice."

As soon as she said that she snapped her mouth shut and panicked internally. Had she really just openly admitted to… to getting dirty in such a blase manner?

"Is that not what the servants are for?" He asked, chuckling a bit as the female blushed almost as deep a shade of red as the kimono she wore. It was cute he decided, and it made her look more endearing.

A sigh escaped her as she looked up at him sheepishly. "Yes however, I like to help the servants when I can." She admitted slowly, part of her acknowledging that this could very well ruin any chance she might have with the male. He could very well not want a female who lowered herself to doing the servants work. But then again, was she not trying to push him away so as not to anger her family? If so why not continue? "They are quite humble, and I enjoy spending time with them, and they enjoy my company as well. It is much more relaxing than keeping company with the arrogant nobles who come to visit."

"I see." Touga drawled slightly as they stepped out into the warm morning air, and made their way down the steps and into the garden.

Kagome was most certainly surprising him, and it was not in a bad way. He was surprised to hear that an inu female from a noble clan was… lacking in arrogance, and from what he could deduce, had a gentle heart as well. For most others would not even give the servants a second glance, let alone deign to speak to them unless it was absolutely necessary.

For her part, Kagome wasn't quite sure what to make of his comment. It hadn't been dripping with disdain as she'd assumed it would be after she'd admitted something like that. She'd been scolded by her parents enough over the subject to know that they did not approve, nor like her activities.

The sad thing was that it wasn't even the worst of the things she was doing without their consent.

A few moments went by with the two just enjoying the sweet scent of the carefully selected flowers and plants dotting the garden as they walked through them in silence. Kagome grew nervous and glanced up at the male escorting her, only to jump a bit when his gaze caught her own. He was staring at her so intently that it made her want to fidget on the spot as all sorts of thoughts ran wild through her mind, and none of them were the sort that were reassuring.

While he'd been watching her, many different emotions had flashed through her eyes. Shock, disbelief, doubt, and then a flash of sadness, and then all of them were gone as she turned and looked away. Her raven hair shifted in the breeze, a strong swell of her delicate scent hitting his nose and prompting him to inhale deeply.

It was sweet like wild flowers, and possessed a pure undertone, like plants that had been bathed during a long rain. He nearly shuddered when he breathed it in, and his beast rumbled in response to such a deliciously pleasing scent. Unlike her sister, he could tell that her scent was purely her own and not covered by perfumes or overly fragrant cleansing materials.

It made him appreciate her that much more. He detested the harsh smells that accompanied such things. "You have a lovely scent." He complimented her, still breathing it in with his eyes closed so he could truly savor it.

So he didn't see her stiffen and look up at him in surprise. His eyes were closed, and his expression was peaceful as he inhaled deeply through his nose, as if he were truly enjoying her scent as he'd said. It had her lifting her hands to her burning cheeks, and took the words right out of her mouth. She literally could not speak.

No male had ever said something like that to her before. She wasn't used to being… complimented…

When no response came, Touga opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome curiously. She was cupping her cheeks and would not meet his gaze, which had his chest rumbling as he chuckled. "Have you never been told such a thing before? I admit, if that is so I cannot comprehend the notion that no other has been pleased by your scent before."

She sobered a bit at that and sighed. "No… no one has ever said such a thing to me. I suppose it might be uncomfortable or awkward for a female to do so, and since I have spent little time around males besides my father and the palace guards… well… I suppose it is to be expected." She finished quietly.

In truth, there were males that often came around to visit from other clans, or even distant relatives from their own clan, but none had even spared her a second glance. She'd just gotten used to living in her sister's shadow so much because everyone flocked to her, and Kagome herself was forgotten.

No, she'd never been complimented by a male. Nor did she ever think she would.

This was a first for her, and a welcome, yet nerve-racking one.

For she did not want to allow herself to think that she, the plain and unsightly daughter, could even have a chance with such a perfect male. Surely when the inevitable came and he chose her sister, such a thing would end up crushing her.

No, she could not allow this to happen.

A small voice in the back of her mind whispered, _'_ _ _Why not?'__

Surely if there were a chance she should take it, just to get away from the hell she was living in. Right?

 _'_ _ _But it will not happen! Even entertaining the idea is ridiculous!'__ She argued with that little part of herself that was tempted to try, just to see what would happen. It was tempting her to see where this would go. But she wasn't inclined to try. Satori and their parents would skin her alive if she even thought about it!

The male in question broke into her query with an innocent seeming, "Truly? They must have no sense of smell to speak of." He commented as if he was talking about the weather, and not turning the little female's world upside down. Not that he was aware of it.

Kagome spluttered rather unbecomingly, then forcefully composed herself. "Surely you jest, though your humor is quite different than that of most that I have been exposed to."

At that Touga glanced down at her sharply, noting the way she seemed as if she were unable to believe that he spoke the truth. "I assure you, I would not jest with you over such a thing. If I say it, it is because it is true Kagome. Let not the cruel misconceptions of others affect how you see yourself, for it will only render you unable to see you for who you truly are." He responded once he'd composed himself and could speak calmly.

It was not hard for him to figure out that she had such a low opinion of herself because of her parents, and her sibling. They literally oozed disdain every time they gazed upon her, and it even seeped into their scent and tainted it with its' putrid odor. Just thinking about it made his nose scrunch up in disgust.

He was not so inclined to embrace their prejudiced views, as he was raised by his mother to have more tact and a broader way of seeing things. She's taught him not to judge others due to their station or species, or even appearances. Now especially, he was glad that she had raised him as she had, because he could see things as they truly were and not be guided by such trivial misconceptions about others.

She stiffened when he'd made such a bold comment, and she wondered how he could just… know what she was thinking. She'd doubted herself because of everything that had been said to her, and because in truth she was afraid of the repercussions if he did choose her. As unlikely a probability as that was.

Pace slowing, she came to a stop and looked down at the ground, unable to actually look at him. "Why do you say such things…?"

"I merely say what I truly feel." He answered, having figured out immediately what she was really asking. She truly did not believe the things he said to her, which frustrated him for many reasons. One being that he always spoke the truth as he saw it, and had no reason to lie or lead someone on. Secondly, it showed how little self worth this female had, and it was not hard to figure out why it was so.

Female inus were to be treasured, for they were so rare and none should be mistreated, as this one so clearly was. He'd only met her a day ago and he was not pleased with how her pack treated her.

 _'_ _ _He merely speaks… what he truly feels…?'__ Kagome turned those words over in her head, but she wasn't sure how to feel about the implications. Surely if she even gave the thoughts pause and let them take hold in her mind, it would only end up hurting her…

Luckily for her, a familiar aura had her breathing a sigh of relief as Tokuhei rounded a bush and approached them, bowing at the waist to them both once he was close enough. "Kagome-sama, your father requests your presence in his study. I am also to inform Touga-sama that Satori-sama extends the invitation for you to keep company with her in her sitting room milord." He bowed once more in deference to the much stronger male, then straightened and stepped aside so his lady could precede him back to the shiro.

Touga bristled as the small female bowed and then turned and walked away from him, with her guard trailing along behind her. He'd wanted to spend more time talking, and getting to know her. However, it did not appear that he would get the chance this day.

 _'_ _ _No matter. I will simply spend some time with her tomorrow as well.'__ He promised as he made his way back inside the palace, and headed towards the youki of the eldest daughter.

It only took him a few moments to arrive at her sitting room and knock on the thin rice paper shoji, then waited for the female to beckon him to enter.

"Enter Touga-sama." Satori's light, airy voice called to him, almost like the soft movement of silk fluttering in a gentle breeze.

Once bid to enter, he slowly slid open the shoji door and bowed politely to the beautiful female sitting within, before he entered fully and slid the shoji shut behind him. He strode over to the cushion closest to the female and then settled himself onto it, while she gestured for a servant to pour them some sake.

"So how was your… walk?" Satori asked, her expression neutral as she picked up her cup and sipped at its' contents.

"It was enjoyable. I learned quite a bit about your sister." Touga answered, his tone equally neutral so as to give nothing much away about the encounter.

He very much wanted to keep his encounters with both females strictly between he and them, so that nothing untoward was brought about as a result of jealousy. Not that there was not enough of that as it was.

As he watched the beautiful female's reaction to his words, her finely sculpted features tightened in a barely noticeable scowl, but he was easily able to pick up on it even though she was hiding it very well. "It must have been horribly degrading having to speak to her of all females. I must commend you however for deigning to speak to her when most others would not want to be bothered by such an unsightly female." She turned up her nose and snorted in disgust as if the very thought of doing so herself was enough to make her ill.

Lips pulling down in a slight frown, Touga stared at the female intently though he said nothing in response as he sipped at his sake.

"Why is it that you would even give her the time of day when you could have me?" Satori purred, her eyes bright and alight with interest, and barely veiled arousal. It permeated the small room, soft and delicate in its intensity, yet still strong.

It told him a lot about this female, one thing being that she was not innocent. While that did not bother him, her attitude certainly did, and he had no bones about letting her know. "I came here to get to know both you and your sister, so I would very much appreciate having the opportunity to do that, not listen to you bad mouth your own flesh and blood for personal gain." He snorted, completely ignoring her scent though it was calling to him as any aroused female's would.

Liquid gold eyes widened in shock, the emotion showing clearly on Satori's features as she drew back away from Touga. No male had ever spoken to her in such a way, and most definitely not when she was showing interest in a dalliance with them. She didn't know how to respond to it, and she had to forcefully school her features back into her cold mask. "Very well then. I will not bad mouth her as you put it." She humphed, and then turned back to sip at her sake.

"I did not mean for my tone to be biting, but I did not come here to involve myself or take sides in a family dispute. I came here to find a mate Satori, be it you or your sister." He deadpanned and sipped at his own sake, finishing it off and then calmly sitting the cup down.

This female was ill tempered, but he wanted to give both a fair chance even if things with her had gotten off on the wrong foot. Perhaps she had some redeeming qualities somewhere inside her, at least he would sincerely hope so. "Would you care for a change of topic milady? I find that I would like to hear about you, your hobbies or even some of the goings on that you find of interest in your home?" It was quite a task to make his tone of voice seem interested and not agitated as it had been prior, but due to the fact that he was genuinely wanting to know more of her, it was doable.

Bright, magenta lined gold eyes slid over to rest upon him. This subject was one that she could work with, though she was seething inside at his earlier demands, she could not under any circumstances afford to mess this up.

So she plastered on a rather convincing smile and nodded at him amiably. "Of course Touga-sama. Let us see…"

He listened with avid interest as the female started talking about herself, her likes, and some of the things going on that she found amusement in.

It was more enjoyable to him than the squabbling he'd been subjected to so far…

Much better…

* * *

 ** **I figured this was a good place to cut it off! Since I didn't want to subject you all to Satori's self centered crap! R &R and let me know how you liked it! Hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as the first one! I'm working on some twists and turns as well! ****


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so before I start I want to apologize for the long wait. I never intended to go so long without an update, but my laptop got broken and the shop couldn't fix it, and apparently it's officially dead. I didn't even have it for a year so I'm really bummed, even more so because I have to continue this story on my phone now. So please excuse any grammar mistakes. It's hard to type on a phone keyboard. / Anyways, let the story continue! I do not own Inuyasha, all canon characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi! I only own my original characters!**

Days seemed to bleed together monotonously, filled with scathing remarks, as well as evading the male who was unwittingly the cause of them. Cold stares were openly filled with mocking, as if belittling her for her impudence, her very existence. As if she even thought herself to he worth anyone's time, let alone someone as desirable, as powerful as the Western Lord.

Kagome had no disillusions about herself. She knew she was considered an unsightly female for her clan, having been told that so many times that hardly any remnants of her self esteem still remained. Now she was resigned, destined to accept her place as the unwanted, homely daughter who would inevitably live out her days alone.

God's above… her thoughts were so depressing today.

There was little that could be done about it, her father's lecture still replaying through her mind, along with the subsequent confrontation with Satori. That hadn't been fun to get pulled aside and threatened by her livid sister, poison coated claws being used to deliver a more pointed message.

 _'Stay out of my way'_

Luckily her face had healed and no longer sported three long claw marks down the center of it. They'd since faded after forcing her to he confined to her room under the guise of being ill. She'd had to take all her meals there, the servants being her only company. Not even her mother or father had checked in to see how she was doing, as if she even expected that level of care from them.

 _'They were probably beyond happy that I could not interfere with Satori's courtship'_

Indeed, she'd been kept out of the way and any attempts made by Touga to visit her had been denied. She only knew of this because Tokuhei had stopped to visit and informed her that he'd had to send the Western Lord off when he'd made an attempt to come see her. All at her Mother's orders.

Maybe she should just take it as a blessing? She wouldn't get attached to Touga if she avoided him, thus saving herself from probable heartbreak when he did turn towards her sister instead. Yes, view the situation as a positive!!

And to top it all off she was finally able to get out of the shiro for a while! Surely that was something to feel a measure if contentedness over?

At this moment, Kagome was resting in her favorite glade, a secluded field of flowers that contained a single small pond. She often liked to bathe in it when she was able, enjoying the cool water and the delicate fragrance of the wild flowers lining its' rim. She'd often fall asleep if Tokuhei weren't with her.

Luckily he was at this moment, standing some distance away with a relaxed, but alert posture. His silver hair was glinting in the soft light, falling against his armor in a satin curtain, contrasting perfectly against his tanned skin and bright gold eyes. Kagome always thought he was a rather handsome male, but having grown up with him as her protector it almost felt awkward to think that way.

"Tokuhei, how long so you think it will be before Touga chooses Satori? The sooner he does, the sooner things can go back to normal. Maybe it will even be better, since she won't be here at the shiro any longer. I certainly will not have to fear being gouged with her claws any longer." She joked, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. For once she went without the annoying face paints and lip rouge, allowing her an all natural look that she was happy with. All she wanted was to relax, stroking her black pelt with a delicate hand while watching her protector turn to look at her.

His expression didn't portray surprise, undoubtedly because he was thinking the same thing. Seeing his Lady abused by her spoiled older sister was enough to make his blood boil. He detested it, and couldn't wait for Satori to take her leave. "Soon I hope. If he does in fact choose her that is. There is always a chance that he will see her for the spoiled, vehement bitch she truly is and choose the better option."

Choose the better option? Kagome actually snorted and turned away to view the multi-colored blooms swaying in the gentle breeze. "Satori is the better option. Just ask anyone Tokuhei. I've no disillusions about myself."

How could she when she'd been told her entire life that she was nowhere near as beautiful or intelligent as her esteemed elder sister.

Gold eyes narrowed as booted feet crossed the small distance between them, allowing Tokuhei to settle upon the ground next to her. "Kagome, you are so much more than anyone has ever let you believe. How do you not see this? You are kind, intelligent, friendly and outgoing, as well as beautiful. Your parents are blind, as is Satori. Blinded by arrogance my Lady, and in some ways I feel that your sister is threatened by you."

"Threatened by me…? That is preposterous Tokuhei. Why would Satori be threatened by me? What could I possibly do to harm her?" Her voice was dripping with disbelief, raven locks swaying as she shook her head before pushing a thick forelock over her shoulder.

She really did have no idea…

He actually found himself snorting at that. She was so unaware of her own allure, in constant disbelief when others did see fit to point out her positive traits. The beautiful inu simply couldn't believe there was anything remarkable about herself. It was quite sad in his opinion. "She is worried that you will take Touga-sama from her. I heard her complaining to one of her ladies about it. If you ask me her fear is justified."

Because she was the better choice. Anyone with common sense would see that.

Deep blue eyes widened in clear astonishment as she turned to regard her companion. "Wait, Satori is afraid he will choose me? She really should know better than that!"

"Clearly she does not. Touga-sama was quite insistent on seeing you when you were injured. He was not pleased when I had to send him away."

He'd also seen fit to inform said male that he and his mistress were leaving the shiro earlier that day. Hopefully the Western Lord would make an appearance after his subtle hint.

Kagome didn't know what to think now, not at this point. Touga had wanted to see her? He'd been displeased when he was unable to? And Satori was worried she, the unsightly daughter, would garner his interest? Absurd… she scoffed, pushing the thoughts away as asinine. If she let herself believe them she'd only be hurt in the end. Again…

Saddened eyes watched her internal self-deprecation, knowing full well that's what she doing, and nothing he could say would stop her. Much as he wished he could alter her views of herself…

Luckily he didn't have to, for another presence made itself clear in the glade only a few moments later.

The tall, heavily armored form moved like a wraith through the trees fluid and graceful as silver hair billowed out behind him. Sharp gold eyes regarded the two in the clearing, registering their companionable arrangement. Clearly they were close, though it could simply be due to the fact that the younger male was Kagome's bodyguard. Either way he was surprised to feel a smidgen of jealousy that it was not he who had been keeping her company. Although he clearly intended to change that, youki pulsing and alerting the two to his presence.

Both stiffened as such a powerful youki was unleashed, only briefly, but it's effects were enough to render the very air charged with the oppressive energy. Immediately they were on their feet and turning to face the new arrival, bowing at the waist in deference to him.

Kagome couldn't resist glancing at him from under her lashes, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment while she remained bowing until he'd given them permission to straighten.

"My Lady." Touga greeted calmly, looking his fill of the lovely female he hadn't seen in days. No one had told him much of her condition when she was indisposed, but he suspected she hadn't been ill. Regardless, he was pleased to see her out and about, giving him the opportunity to spend some time with her.

Gods knew he'd had more than enough of Satori's constant presence for the time being.

Perhaps those were not the thoughts to be having at this moment, leading him to make a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I will escort the Lady back to the shiro. Your presence is no longer required." He informed Tokuhei, whom bowed once more before ushering off with one last encouraging glance at his mistress.

Now she was nervous. Having not spent time with this male in several days, it did not feel as welcoming. She almost felt as if she were being judged, although that could merely be paranoia. However, she remained polite, her manners coming out in full as she stood opposite of the large male. "Hello Milord, I trust these past few days have gone well?" She inquired with a soft smile on her unpainted lips.

Had he ever seen her without a plethora of lip rouge and eye coloring on before? Not to his memory. It was somewhat refreshing to see, though he found her beautiful either way. What really called to him was her scent, Gods above it was so fragrant and pure. Any physical changes would pale to compare to even a subtle change in her delectable smell.

"I have been well enough yes. Although I was disappointed that I could not see you. Are you well after your illness?"

"Yes I am fine. I simply needed a few days to rest." Kagome replied, her tone bit betraying anything she might have been thinking or feeling.

Despite this a subtle hint of nervousness, of slight fear, was detectable within her naturally sweet scent. It gave him pause and inflated some of his suspicions, for just the day after he'd seen her last he'd run into Satori who carried the faded scent of blood under her claws. He'd known who's blood it was just from its scent, but had assumed the two females had simply engaged in a small spat. It was common among females, though tended not to be as severe as the fights between males. Why would Kagome be nervous if this was the case though? He knew that if he asked she would not tell him either, if she were inclined she wouldn't hide it.

So he simply nodded and dropped the situation for now. "I am pleased to see you feeling well. Would you care to go for a stroll with me? Perhaps in our inu forms?"

Such a thing would delight him as he hadn't had an opportunity to do so in some time.

She immediately perked up, her countenance becoming excited upon his inquiry. "I would love to! It has been a long time since I have transformed!" Her eyes clearly showed her excitement over such a simple pleasure, highlighting her innocence, truly making her seem like the young female she was.

He was a little stunned to see how animated she became, and how lovely she looked when genuine happiness showed on her dainty features. It even made her scent spike, her sweet smell becoming even stronger. Touga was not ashamed to admit that he took in several big inhales just to savor it, his eyes closing as he rumbled in pleasure.

Her scent would kill him… so pure… He knew she hadn't even been touched by a male before just by basking in it.

After several moments a soft sound of a feminine throat clearing had him opening his eyes to see a blushing female before him.

"Pardon me… but you did want to go for a run right? Or did I perhaps hear you wrong Touga-sama?"

"Ah yes, my apologies my Lady. I was simply enjoying your scent. Shall we go?"

Did he have to say things like that? When he did her heart skipped a beat and she became deluded enough to think that he actually liked her. Kagome shook her head before nodding and stepping back to release her youki.

Her very form pulsated, red energy surrounding her as her face became elongated, turning black before her youki obscured her from view, shooting upwards into the sky in a blinding shower of crimson which seemed to grow immensely in size, before it shot down and dispersed. Leaving a beautiful onyx inu in its place.

Shape wise she was the same as any female, feminine curves in the right places, but with longer ears and a thicker patch of fur over her chest. Her crests seemed to glow and stand out against her midnight colored fur, which glistened beneath the light of day.

He'd seen females of many species before, even one or two of his own. But this female was radiant, dainty and small, but undoubtedly lovely all the same. Touga was almost breathless upon seeing her in the true form of their race, his eyes taking in every detail for later reflection.

Only once he'd gotten a good, long look, and after a soft inquiring growl from his companion, did he allow his own transformation to occur. His youki being unleashed in an equally blinding display as his form shifted into that of a great silver inu.

One who dwarfed the small female to a great extent, forcing her to crane her black muzzle up to regard him. And she too was equally in awe of him. His silver fur was blinding in the daylight, blue crests standing out in stark contrast on his cheeks. He was huge, well over four times her size, making her feel a bit of intimidation from standing next to him. Even so, she held her ground and tried to remain calm in his presence.

Since when did she go from planning to avoid him, to actively agreeing to do this?? His inu form was as handsome as his human one, though it contained a primal appeal not possible to achieve when disguised.

Kagome was… too pleased with it. This was… not good.

But she couldn't turn her back and flee now, not after he had made his desires known. To do so was beyond insulting to one of such status, which meant she had to adhere to his whims.

Silver for glinted as Touga enacted a languid stretch to ease his joints after the transformation process, before shaking his massive head and pinning the little female with his full attention once more.

 **'Where to now Kagome?'** He inquired in a series of deep rumbling growls, interspersed with a guttural bark or two.

 **'I thought you would tell me.'** She admitted sheepishly. It was simply instinct to follow the dominant male, though some females deviated from that instinctive trait. Kagome was doing her best not to anger him out of fear of what her parents would do to her if she upset him.

Admittedly, she seemed rather distressed in that moment, her scent becoming acrid with anxiety in a way that displeased him. Surely, if he did not want her to lead he would not have made his inquiry-thus simply choosing a random path and beginning their excursion in earnest. He simply wanted to see which areas she liked to frequent in an effort to get to know her better.

 **'I would like you to show me any places of interest to you. That is why I asked you where you wanted to go.'** He returned with a low rumble of amusement booming from within his broad chest, the silver due shifting with his hearty gesture. Surely if he had a human face he'd be smiling at this moment, golden eyes glinting in amusement.

Oh… well she hadn't thought of that… Her head was bowed, thick and in certain areas, unruly fur shifting with the downward movement. Rhythmic movements of her fluffy tail slowed in her contemplative silence as she asked herself a simple question: Where could she take him?

Perhaps someplace with fond memories for her?

One such place did exist, although she'd never taken anyone there due to its' deep personal meaning. It was her haven, her home away from the stressful degradation of her life within the ranks of her clan. A place where she would never fit in, so she sought a place where she'd experienced good memories. Where she'd experienced genuine affection.

Even if those times had long since passed…

Touga had showed her kindness so far, the likes of which she'd hardly ever known outside of a few select people. While she had no disillusions about him loving her, if he was amenable to showing her kindness… would it be wrong to accept it? For as long as it did last…?

Her mind was made up rather quickly upon thinking along those lines.

 **'I do know a place… it is somewhere I have never actually taken anyone else to. Not even Tokuhei. Do not tell him that though!'**

Dainty black paws began trotting off through the trees, a mischievous look being tossed over her shoulder as she took the lead over the much larger male. Her last utterance was made with an air of said mischief, yet also somewhat nervously.

 **'I will not tell him. Although I do find myself curious… you seem very close to your bodyguard? Do your parents not find this improper?'** Touga inquired whilst slowly ambling off after the little onyx inu, his sharp eyes roving over the soft sashay of her hips. She had her tail arched upwards, showing her bottom in full and as a male he did take several moments to stare at it in full. Truly, she was exquisite in form.

 **'They have not said anything about it. I suppose they could care less, and as I have no true candidates for a potential mate they allow it. But do not be confused, Tokuhei and I have a close friendship and nothing more. I have known him since I was very small.'** She responded in a thoughtful tone, her pace slowing just slightly before she shook it off and urged herself into a slow sprint-eager to reach their destination, forcing her companion to mimic her actions as well.

Did she not see him as a suitable mate? Even potentially? His brows furrowed, a gesture visible even in this form. He felt… insulted. **'Do you not consider me a suitable mate? Your response leads me to believe so. I admit, this displeases me.'**

If only because he felt fond of her already.

Thunderous echoes of their paws hitting the ground abruptly came to a halt, directly preceding her tossing a wide eyed look of shock in his direction. **'O-Oh I… I did not… well I suppose… I was thinking that…'**

 _'Nice one Kagome!! Now you've gone and done the one thing you weren't intending to do!!'_

How did she fix this situation?? Even thinking of him as an unsuitable male was preposterous! The most ludicrous thing she had ever heard! What would even lead him to think such a thing?!

 **'I am the one who is not suitable! That… That was all I meant. Of course you are an exemplary male, and a prime choice for any female looking to produce pups, or form a life bond with!'**

She stammered with utmost vehemence, her form stiff and unrelenting in her apologetic actions. God's above… she never meant to insult or undermine his self worth! All she meant to do was explain her own views of her chances, although it was said absentmindedly. She really needed to learn how to shut her mouth!

How… asinine. For her to not be suitable? Or to view herself as a poor choice? It was an utterly idiotic notion, especially to him.

Touga didn't know her that well, that he would admit. However, from what he had seen in their interactions, she was kind and humble, yet he felt that she had an inner fire that she so carefully guarded. Her breeding was pure, despite her inheriting such an unusual onyx coloration. And her youki was powerful despite her young age, however gentle the aura it exuded. He was sure he could settle beside her every night and find sleep with ease while basking in her scent and aura.

Yet she didn't feel adequate for him. He was perplexed and dare he say, angered with the underlying idea that he was wasting his time. He planned to get to know both and make a choice, and that meant she would be subjected to much more of his presence. Luckily he found her to be rather becoming so it was no hardship for him.

But this… situation would not be allowed to continue. A female inu should never carry such a low opinion of herself. They were a rare species, meant to be coveted and protected viciously.

 **'I can imagine where you acquired such a low opinion of yourself Kagome, however it is not justified. You are perfectly suitable as a potential mate for me, otherwise I would never have taken an interest in you to begin with. Remember what I said the last time we spoke? Let not the cruel misconceptions of others affect how you see yourself, for it will only render you unable to see you for who you truly are. I was not lying about this.'**

He was surprisingly gentle in his approach, both physically and emotionally, his much larger form coming up alongside her as he caressed between her shoulders with his muzzle. In doing so, he deeply inhaled her scent and shivered at the potency of it.

 **'You are lovely. Exquisite, beautiful, kind, intelligent, unique, humble… I can bequeath compliments all day if you would like, so long as you let go of your insecurities and allow me to get to know the real you. The one you try so desperately to hide out of fear of being condemned.'**

Kagome stilled, breath catching as if it was sucked out of her. Had he… called her such flattering things? She almost couldn't allow herself to believe it, yet his earnest plea to get to know the real her, the part she hid out of shame and fear, was too much for her to bare. No one had ever wanted to know who she was, inside and out… Such a notion actually made her tear up, red and blue eyes shimmering with unshed sadness.

 **'What… what if you get to know me… and you decide I am as inane and unbecoming as everyone else?'**

 **'I do not think it will be that way Kagome. Already I find myself intrigued by you. All I ask for is the chance to know you, without fear of judgment or expectations at this point. I want to know the female I fall in love with inside and out, and although I do not love you yet, I would like to love you for you if it ever does happen. Is this agreeable to you?'**

The larger inu shifted back, gazing down at the tiny female standing before him expectantly. He had meant what he said, his gaze earnest and even encouraging for her benefit. In order to choose the right female he needed to know who they were, which was the only expectation he had for them. But he did suspect he would come to love this one, if what he suspected she was actually like turned out to be true.

No answer was given for several long moments in which she simply stared at him in shock. If she were in a human form she'd be gaping, as it was her inu form was capable of quite a close representation. Could she really…?

 _'If he could choose you why not?'_

Even her own mind was against her, taunting her with this lunacy… But she admitted to being flattered, and stricken with hope that he could actually find her as appealing as she found him. Demons moved fast after all, working with instinct, and inevitably forming loving bonds quickly. If he could love her she would be elated, gods she would actually feel as if she had some self worth for once in her life! Maybe she could even leave this nightmare she lived in with a family that disdained her so openly!

Yes, she would try it.

 **'I will try Touga, for you. If it is possible for me to please or even… capture your affections, then I will be beyond joyous. Truly… I never imagined a male would take interest in me at all… it is embarrassing on some level.'**

She ducked her head and shuffled on her paws, ears shifting with her nervousness. Despite this, she glanced up at him shyly, before dropping her gaze once more.

Could she be anymore… innocent? She scented of fear and uncertainty, but also tentative happiness. It was endearing, and he very seldomly found himself with such feelings towards anyone he came into contact with.

 **'Thank you Kagome. I am pleased that you are willing to try, for me. Now please, may we continue our walk?'** He inquired politely.

 **'Of course! It is not far now actually.'**

No more time was wasted on such matters as the two inu turned and resumed their trek once more, traversing the lush green forests in a moderately paced sprint that resulted in the trees passing by in rapid succession. They observed each other in silence at this juncture in time, discreetly on her part, and with blatant obviousness on his. He saw no reason to hide his perusal of her, now assessing her abilities even. She was fast, possibly even more so than he, and moved with fluidity and grace, showing natural prowess that would inevitably produce strong and healthy pups.

As silent as she was, seemingly focused on the path of green foliage ahead, Kagome was observing him as well. His strides were powerful, showing the sheer definition in his form with every step he took. But she'd known this, of his physical prowess, it was showcased in his very scent which screamed powerful. Try as she might, that was the best way she could describe it.

And it was frighteningly accurate…

Some time later found the two reaching a spacious clearing, far from any settlements. Even humans had not yet moved to inhabit the nearby land, leaving it secluded from any trespassers.

Lush green grass, dotted with many multitudes of wild flowers stretched on almost endlessly, while only one thick tree resided within the clearing. To anyone who looked upon it, they would feel at ease, peaceful… it had a holy, pure aura surrounding it.

Not even appearing to be a simple tree.

Kagome approached first, shifting back to her human form as she slowly approached the tree to lay her hand over the bark. Raven locks billowed in the gentle breeze, blowing the delicate scent of early morning dew, and the sweet smell of flowers. Yet, her blue eyes remained locked on the tree, who's bark was caressed lovingly by the small female. Almost as if the two were familiar, or intimately connected, yet no such knowledge truly existed within her.

"This is the Goshinboku… the god tree." Contented eyes turned to regard the male standing several paces back, silently watching her stroke the tree before her reverently.

Oh he knew what this tree was, though he had not seen this particular god tree before. "I had heard one existed in this area. How are you familiar with it?"

Blue eyes clouded over with sadness-distant memories coming to the surface as she gazed at the bark quietly for several long moments. She couldn't quite bring herself to share the entire story now… not when it was so personal… at least not yet. But perhaps one day she could tell him, when and if he ever earned her complete trust.

"I used to come here often as a child." She answered softly, before sitting beneath the branches to rest for a bit.

For a moment her companion didn't move to join her, instead opting to watch her as she sat in the shade. It appeared that she was remembering things, her brows furrowed in thought and yet… she did not tell him much. In fact he was quite positive that there was far more to it than that. However, Touga couldn't push her to tell him things she wasn't ready to speak of. Doing so was a gross abuse of his own power, which he would never commit-especially against a female.

Perhaps one day she would tell him.

But for now he finally moved to sit beside her, his pelt pooling upon the grass when he settled. "I hope one day you will trust me enough to tell me the full story Kagome. Until then I will wait patiently and work towards earning your trust." He smiled down at her gently, silver hair swaying in the breeze as golden eyes glinted wryly.

The small female sitting beside him only smiled on return, albeit a little bashfully. "I hope one day I can Touga. I really do."

Maybe if she was lucky, he would be around for long enough for that notion to come to fruition.

 **Finally finished it after weeks of writing! Anyways let me know what you think guys!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wooo boy! It's been over a year since I updated this story and for that I apologize to all of you! I wasn't able to write much since I was without a computer until around Christmas, and then it was a matter of refreshing my memory and getting in the writing mood so to speak! I hope that updates will be more steady now! Also question for all of you who are really invested in this fic! Do you want the romance to be quicker paced? Honestly I think these two already have great chemistry so it could go either way! Let me know in the comments! Also I'm going to be editing the previous chapters ASAP! Let me know if they look cleaner to you! Anyways, on with the story!**

 **I** **nuyasha and all the canon characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi! I only own my own plot ideas!**

* * *

Days blended together, and with each one that passed Kagome was privileged enough to get to spend more time with Touga. They walked together in the gardens, or explored the forest around her family's shiro, or chatted with one another in her sitting room. For her it was blissful, so refreshing and invigorating to actually have someone to talk to who didn't openly disdain or demean her.

Oh, she had indeed expected his interest to wane by now, but he continuously surprised her with his insistence to see her whenever it suited him, usually in the afternoon and evening hours. Mornings seemed to be designated for Satori, at least from what she'd been told. Her sister was convinced that her feminine wiles were working on the Western Lord, she'd even overheard her talking to her ladies in waiting about it.

Even so, Kagome had allowed herself to begin hoping that maybe, just maybe the powerful male would find her to be the more appealing female. He certainly seemed as if he had some sort of interest in her, otherwise he wouldn't keep seeking her out.

 _Or at least, that was what she told herself in order to stave off her feelings of inadequacy._

Things had at least changed for the better after they visited the Goshinboku together, she felt closer… more connected to Touga after that. Instead of greeting him with meek smiles, she did her best to appear more animated and open, as if he'd truly lifted her spirits with his attention. He said she was beautiful, exquisite, kind, intelligent, humble… all the things she'd always wanted someone to tell her! Since that day she hadn't been able to stop thinking about it!

Even now, as she sat alone in her sitting room, her lips tilted up in a smile, cheeks heating up in a lovely flush as her sapphire hues stared out into the garden, the open shoji allowing a soft gust of wind to enter her abode, stirring up her thick raven locks. She lifted one of her delicately clawed hands and swept one of her forelocks behind a daintily pointed ear, fingers brushing over her magenta stripes as she sighed somewhat wistfully.

" _I hope he comes soon…_ " She whispered to herself.

It wasn't quite midday yet, so that desire was one that would not be fulfilled for some time still, much to her chagrin. Touga would remain trapped with Satori until after the afternoon meal was finished, and Kagome would not see him until then. Not with the way her elder sister kept the male so jealousy guarded during her time with him…

A sigh escaped the little female, boredom plaguing her until she could stand it no more. "Tokuhei?" She called softly, whilst turning to stare at the barely visible outline of her bodyguard, obscured by the thin rice paper separating them from one another.

Footsteps echoed in the corridor, followed by the shoji sliding back to reveal the male's kneeling form, his head bowed in deference to his mistress as he responded to her summons. "Yes Kagome-sama?"

"Do you think we could go out for a bit? I mean… I feel restless for some reason. Perhaps we could do some light sparring or something to that effect?" She suggested.

 _Anything to work off some of this excess energy._

"If that is what you desire." Tokuhei responded without rising from his bowed position. He had to remain submissive and polite when in the shiro, lest someone take offense to how he conducted himself around the nobility.

Kagome understood, much as she detested it there was little that could be done. At least outside the shiro they were able to speak more freely, and under less strict circumstances. Thus the reason she chose to rise after a moment, her lavish gold embroidered jade green kimono shifting with the movement, as did the raven pelt which adorned her shoulders. "Then let us go once I have gathered my things."

With that, she moved over to the chest where she kept her training kimonos and opened the lid, retrieving a relatively plain white and green one off the top, along with a skin tight black suit to go underneath it. Once she had those in hand she made her way over to the only available wall mount where her longbow was proudly displayed, one clawed hand grabbing it along with her quiver.

Her bow itself was coated in a dark varnish, giving it a rich dark brown appearance, while her quiver sported the same appearance. The arrows contained within the quiver itself were white, constructed from her claws themselves so as not to disintegrate from her poison based attacks. They were somewhat of a pain to make, but worth it when it came down to it.

Now that she had everything, Kagome turned towards Tokuhei and gestured for him to follow her before she headed out through the open shoji, disappearing in a blur of green as she shot off towards the treeline without a backwards glance. Her devoted companion immediately followed behind, sprinting across the courtyard and leaping over the fence as his mistress did before him, disappearing amongst the trees before anyone noticed.

* * *

Roughly a half an hour or so later found the two nestled within one of their favored clearings, Kagome now sporting her training attire which consisted of a black skin tight under-suit, and a long sleeved green and white kimono which tapered off just below her thighs, while her feet were bare. Her hair was now secured in a high ponytail, brushing against her thighs even despite this, while she had her quiver on her right shoulder, and her bow was clutched in her left hand.

 _She very much looked the picture of someone who was prepared for battle._

Even her expression was even, wiped clean of her jovial demeanor which showed how seriously she took these training sessions. They'd come in handy one day, so she needed to practice and learn as much as she could in the time allotted.

Across the field from her stood Tokuhei, sporting an equally serious expression of his own. His entire existence was centered around protecting Kagome, keeping her safe from all manner of threats other demons and humans could pose. When she'd first come to him expressing her desire to learn how to fight for herself, he'd understandably been skeptical. A noble lady learning combat skills? His mistress? That was what he was for, yet her insistence had eventually won out, and now they were here once again, ready to see how far the little female had progressed under his tutelage.

He had several ideas in mind when it came to testing her this time around, though a spar was not in order. No, not so close to when they'd need to return for the midday meal. Instead he opted for an exercise that would keep his mistress from roughening up her appearance too much.

 _Target practice…_

"For today I think we should try something different Kagome-sama." He began speaking after a few moments of silence.

For her part, Kagome was somewhat confused by that, her arm going slack until the tip of her bow nearly touched the ground. Her brows furrowed as well, a little dip appearing between her finely sculpted facial features. "Something different? Whatever do you mean?"

Her bodyguard only smirked and stepped forward, brushing a stray strand of his loose hair over his shoulder. "Target practice, but with a new rule. You must try and hit me with one of your arrows, but I will be moving at full speed, and my objective will be to reach you before you hit me. The reason for that is simple: If an archer cannot hit their target, and said target gets inside their range it is normally to deliver a death blow that you would have few ways of defending against."

She listened intently, absorbing the information, before nodding her acceptance. It was an easy concept to grasp, not one that took all that much contemplation. If someone got too close to her while she was armed only with a bow it would make her that much more vulnerable. "I understand. You want to put pressure on me, to simulate what could happen in a real battle."

"Correct. It will be good practice for you. Now you'd best prepare yourself! I will not be going easy on you!"

"I would never ask you to." Kagome responded, her bow being raised to hold at the ready while she awaited the first move from him. Her eyes were sharp and focused, one arm already bent back at the elbow so that her fingers could quickly retrieve an arrow and notch it on her bowstring.

The two had a short staring match before their forms seemingly vanished into thin air. Or at least that's what it would look like to anyone who wasn't a demon, but for them they'd simply taken off running into the trees, both aiming to get some distance from one another in order to start the training session.

For Kagome this was especially crucial, as Tokuhei would immediately get in past her guard if she remained standing there like a fool. Hence why she was sprinting through the trees, one of her arrows having been notched on her bow as her eyes shot from side to side to see if there was any sign of her pursuer. So far she couldn't detect any movement, but that didn't mean that he wasn't close…

Tilting her head back, she allowed herself a brief moment to scent the air, inhaling deeply through her dainty nose in the hopes of detecting Tokuhei's distinctly masculine scent. However, she was only able to take in the scent of the grass and tree bark, of the dirt beneath her feet, not the one scent she was looking for.

 _He must have used his youki to mask it…_

Now that made things more difficult, and she hadn't even thought to do that herself yet! Dammit! He was already far ahead of her in this little game!

Upon realizing her mistake, she quickly used her own youki to mask her scent, while suddenly veering off to the left and sprinting in an entirely new direction in the hopes of throwing Tokuhei off her tail. Yet the sudden sound of something being crunched under a heavy foot fall caught her attention, coming from her left hand side.

She immediately spun around in time to see Tokuhei rushing towards her, blue sleeves whipping about as if encompassed by a violent wind. His claws were bared, poised as if to sink into the flesh of her throat, while his expression was so cold and calculating that it made it seem as if he might actually do that.

Her heart skipped a beat, panic swelling within her for a moment as she leapt back and raised her bow, lining her arrow up with his form and letting it fly with a resounding snap of the bowstring, which sent it hurtling through the air towards its intended target.

However, at the last second Tokuhei leapt to the side, evading the arrow and disappearing from her sight in a blur of movement she had difficulty tracking. This prompted her to spin around while notching another arrow on her bow, her immediate assumption being that he was trying to get behind her, only to see no sign of him.

' _Where could he have gotten to?'_

She'd barely even had time to ask that question, before a presence suddenly made itself known against her back, her hair flying forward from the momentum of Tokuhei appearing behind her, while his claws quickly came to rest against the back of her throat.

" _I believe this means that I won Kagome-sama._ " He chuckled softly.

The little raven haired inu spluttered for a moment, her bow falling free from her grasp as she spun on the older male and pointed an accusing finger at him. "How did you do that? I thought you were going to appear behind me!"

Tokuhei chose that moment to step back away from her, his lips tilted up at the sides in a somewhat arrogant smirk. "I know that you expected that, and I took advantage of it. Your eyes always give away what you are thinking milady. Really, you must work on that! And you must stop making such predictable choices."

Kagome felt her cheeks puff up in annoyance, eyes blazing as if a storm was raging inside of her. She couldn't exactly argue with him however, not when he was technically right! Instead she huffed and leaned down to pick up her bow once more. "Let's try it again! This time I will get it right!"

 _And if she didn't she'd just try harder next time!_

* * *

The morning hours came and went, almost before he knew what had happened, and thus came the time for him to switch his attention from Satori onto Kagome. His day so far had been spent idly chatting with the elder female over the goings on in the palace, whilst sipping tea and lounging in her sitting room. While some of the topics had been somewhat intriguing, she hadn't been able to hold his attention for long.

 _Hearing details about who was having an affair with who, or which servants were reprimanded for what was hardly entertaining._

Not for long anyways, yet he'd sat through an entire morning of it nonethless. Now he found himself escorting Satori to the dining hall, said female clinging to his arm and giggling and chattering on about how one of her ladies had been having an affair with one of the servants. She acted as if it was completely acceptable to spread rumors about such things, her normally cold eyes twinkling with sadistic mirth, as if she truly got enjoyment out of slandering her companions.

It was likely that she did, but luckily enough for him he was spared from whatever else she might have to say on the subject by their arrival at the dining hall. Everyone else was already seated and awaiting their arrival, besides Kagome who's cushion was unoccupied when they passed by it.

Thankfully the seating arrangements had been altered to his liking, with Satori seated on his left side, and Kagome seated on his right. This way he was able to be close to both females, and converse with them through the meal.

 _Now he just had to wait for the little raven haired inu to show up._

She did so not a moment after the thought crossed his mind, striding into the dining hall as was customary. Only this time something appeared off with the younger female, her expression was pinched in worry or possibly unrest? Her scent was acrid as well, ripe with frustration and tinged obvious signs of exertion.

"Oh my… the runt is here, and surprise surprise… she smells awful." Satori muttered from beside him, her tone cold and condescending.

The only sign that Kagome had heard it was a barely repressed, yet scathing glare which she tossed in her sister's direction. Following that, she folded her rich green kimono under her knees and took her seat, hands folded in her lap as she avoided everyone's scrutiny.

Clearly everyone wanted to know why she showed up in such a state. He wanted to know as well, but before he could ask Atsushi chose to commence the midday meal by taking the first bite of his boar. Everyone else followed suit, including him, though his eyes occasionally glanced over at the little raven haired female, who hardly seemed inclined to touch her meal.

She kept her hands folded up in her lap, almost as if she was disconnected from whatever was going on around her. It was concerning since she was normally much more animated recently.

 _This almost reminded him of how things were during the beginning of his stay._

No one else seemed concerned or bothered by it, yet he was well aware that most of them would prefer that she never speak. So long as she was quiet and kept out of their way all was well, but that was not the case for him.

And so, despite Satori still vying for his attention, he turned towards Kagome more fully after freeing himself from her elder sister's hold. "Are you unwell Kagome?" He inquired in concern, brows furrowed as he gave her his full attention.

Doing so seemed to snap her out of whatever was on her mind, prompting her head to snap up as startled blue eyes met his gold ones. "Oh um, no not at all! I just have a lot on my mind right now Touga-sama!" She hastily explained while blushing.

Unperturbed by her obvious attempt to cover up whatever was bothering her, he simply pressed on, albeit without being overly forceful. "What is it that you have on your mind? It seems to be troubling you."

" _As much as her very presence troubles the rest of us."_

Kagome stiffened upon hearing that unwarranted, horribly nasty remark from her sister, eyes being diverted down to her lap when several demons at the table laughed at the remark.

He bristled however, angered by both the disregard for Kagome's feelings and the way Satori overstepped her bounds in using his inquiry to slide in a poorly timed insult against her own flesh and blood. For that very reason he whirled on the elder female and snarled at her, the sound vibrating the walls and floors from the sheer resonance, whilst the whites of his eyes bled red in his ire. " _ **My inquiry was not directed towards you Satori! I did not ask for your childish, ill mannered, and overall atrocious retort. From now on when I speak to your sister you are to remain quiet and well behaved! Do I make myself clear?!**_ "

For the very first time since he'd come to Lord Atsushi's estate, it appeared as if he'd genuinely intimidated and surprised these haughty inus. Everyone had gone silent at the first showing of his rage, his words roared with all the vehemence of someone who was at the very limits of his patience.

 _And with Satori he truly was._

Said female was rude, condescending, cold, sadistic, and overall took too much pleasure in the suffering of others. No, she seemed to thrive off of tearing them down piece by piece, playing on any insecurities they showed whilst making them feel like they were her personal play things. It was infuriating…!

Only now that he'd snapped at her did she seem properly cowed, her head angled back in order to allow her throat to be bared before him in submission. Her scent was brimming with anxiety and apprehension, as if she were awaiting further reprimand from him.

Everyone else seemed to be awaiting it on bated breath as well, though the punishment they likely foresaw coming never came. Touga simply growled at her upon acknowledging that she knew her place for the moment, and then turned his back on her, effectively dismissing her for the time being. But he didn't stop there, instead he stood and offered Kagome his arm, his tone gruff from his frustration when he finally spoke once more. "Let us go speak somewhere more privately. Some demons do not seem to know when others are not speaking to them."

The little raven haired female was shocked beyond belief with this turn of events! No one ever really stood up for her against Satori before, yet the most powerful inu male in existence had sided with her when she was being made fun of! She couldn't even wrap her head around it for a moment, not even as she took his proffered arm and allowed him to pull her up and escort her out of the still silent dining hall.

Afterwards, the duo made their way through the halls of the shiro, until they reached the section of the garden furthest from the dining hall itself. Once they exited the shiro itself, Touga led her over to a secluded section situated next to a koi pond, and then gestured for her to sit next to the pristine water. He followed suit as well, sitting across from her with his legs and arms crossed.

"Now that we are away from the rabble, tell me what is bothering you." He reiterated once more, his tone somewhat demanding.

Kagome was somewhat put on the spot because of it… If she chose not to answer him it would upset him, but if she did he would probably have reservations about what she told him. Most nobles didn't think that females should train or fight, especially if they were of higher standing. She was just… different in the fact that she didn't want to rely on others to constantly protect her and ensure her survival.

' _Can I really tell him…?'_

She bit her lip and thought about it for a moment… but in truth she knew there was no way he would take her refusal for an answer. Not with how agitated he already was, so there was no real choice in the matter.

A sigh escaped her as she came to that conclusion, hesitant blue eyes glancing up at him as she muttered a soft, "I was training with my bow earlier… and I didn't do as well as I would have liked. So I was quite frustrated with myself."

Training? She was training…? That wasn't what he expected to hear from her at all! He was actually a tad befuddled, not angry or annoyed as she might assume, but surprised in a way since most females of her stature didn't bother with such things. It was what they had bodyguards for, or that's what everyone offered in way of explanation. However, hearing that the little raven haired female was actually making an attempt to learn how to defend herself was intriguing.

"I see. At first I assumed it was something more serious." He murmured while eyeing her with interest. Every day she seemed to become more and more of an enigma…

"You do not think it is… improper for a female to do such things?" Kagome inquired when he didn't reprimand her like she assumed he would. Or perhaps the fact that she would've been judged by everyone else was influencing her perceptions of him. Either way she was surprised, eyes having gone wide as she stared up at him with her mouth slightly agape.

Amusement chased away the lingering sensation of his agitation, eliciting a chuckle from the Western Lord, who reached out with a single finger and pushed the little female's mouth closed. "Should I think it improper for a female to want to learn to be more self sufficient?" He challenged in return, smirking when she spluttered in response.

 _Oh yes, she was certainly an amusing female._

"I… perhaps? Everyone else seems to think that such proclivities should not enacted by females. I merely assumed that you might be of that opinion as well."

That made her seem somewhat judgmental, didn't it? And she knew it too, if the way she blushed and ducked her head down to avoid his scrutiny was any indication. Her hands fumbled in her lap, claws tapping against one another in a erratic manner. She chanced a glance at her companion and immediately regretted it… because he was still staring at her with obvious amusement.

' _Is this situation really that funny to him?'_

Indeed it was, and not one that was encountered very often. Touga was anything but displeased or cross with her for wanting to learn how to fight, it meant she had a strong drive to better herself, something he found attractive in a female. Perhaps that was why he was so interested in this topic, enough to where he leaned down and proceeded to pose another inquiry. "What exactly about your training was frustrating to you Kagome? Perhaps I may be of some assistance?"

"You want me to tell you that?! It… it is embarrassing." She became flustered when even recalling her numerous attempts to strike Tokuhei even once with her arrows! Every time he just… he somehow managed to get behind her, or around her guard and beat her! It was beyond frustrating!

 _She almost didn't want to talk about it._

"Oh come now Kagome, I doubt it was that bad?" He encouraged her. If anything she'd piqued his interest even more with her hesitance.

Clearly he wasn't one to be denied, was he? Kagome slumped in defeat and gazed upon him with the saddest expression anyone had ever seen, her big blue eyes practically quivering as she relented. "Tokuhei wanted me to shoot him with one of my arrows… but I could not manage to hit him. While I was trying to do so his goal was to get close to me and try to disarm me, or deal a finishing blow, like someone would if I were in an actual battle. However… I failed to hit him even once! He managed to get behind me every single time! I have no idea how he kept doing that either!"

By the end of her tangent she was clenching her fists and pouting, her cheeks puffed out and flushed with her frustrations. Even now it still stung her pride that she'd performed so horribly! And to make matters worse, now she had to share that with Touga of all males! What if it altered his opinion of her competency?

Well it was too late to take it all back now. All she could really do was wait for some sort of reaction from him, yet he seemed content to just stare at her as she practically prostrated herself before him.

All for him to just stare at her! She had no idea whether that was a positive thing or not! He said nothing! His facial expression didn't change, nor did he make any sort of gesture that indicated what he was thinking. He just stared at her…

To her that only made this situation even more embarrassing, her blush spreading until her entire face was nearly stained red because of it, while her claws pierced her palms and caused a few droplets of bright red blood to drip onto her kimono.

Touga snapped out of his contemplation when he smelled the alluring scent of her blood, his eyes zeroing in on her self inflicted wounds as he grabbed her hands in his own and pulled them up so he could inspect them. "I do not think injuring yourself will help resolve this matter." He scolded her lightly, while his thumbs rubbed against the little crescent shaped cuts.

They weren't too deep, certainly nothing to be overly worried about and yet they bothered him nonetheless. So much so that he brought her palms in close to his face and allowed his tongue to slip free from behind his lips, the appendage brushing over her wounds in order to seal them before she continued bleeding on herself.

Oh Gods… he was licking her hands… He'd rendered her completely dumbfounded by doing it as well, rendering her complacent solely due to being too shocked to react. Instead, her sapphire eyes just watched his tongue as it ghosted over the cuts one by one, while her blush deepened even more than before. Her head might explode at this rate…

Fortunately for her, he had his fill of her sweet blood, the wounds having closed to his liking. "There, now you will not stain that lovely kimono beyond repair." He commented without letting go of her wrists, almost as if he didn't even think to do so. Instead he pressed onward with the earlier subject, that being her supposed failure from earlier in the day. "You should not feel embarrassed about not doing as well as you would have liked Kagome. We all start somewhere, and every day is a new day to learn and reflect on what you have done wrong. Take your failures from earlier and build on them, think and isolate your mistakes and try to figure out a better course of action for next time. That is what we all must do, even myself. No one is perfect."

He rumbled soothingly, clasping her hands in a companionable manner. In no way was he judging her negatively, rather he opted to provide advice to soothe her frustrations and lessen her embarrassment. While doing this his gaze was clear and earnest, even affectionate as he stared down at her.

 _She wasn't like most females, that much became more apparent with each passing day._

Even so, he'd surprised her more than she would ever have expected. Her eyes had widened even further if that were possible, the blush now encompassing her features darkening considerably. She pinned the powerful male with a shy look, a heavy exhale racking her body as she murmured a soft, "Do you truly think I can improve then?"

Touga nodded immediately, his smug expression of earlier morphing to a genuine smile of encouragement. "Of course. All it takes is practice and dedication Kagome."

No one ever took the time to talk her up when she fell, or failed to do something she or someone else expected her to be able to achieve. Kagome wasn't sure how to react at first, her lips eventually tilting up at the edges in a small smile of her own, followed by her tugging her hands free from his hold, if only so that she could lean in and wrap her arms around his waist. She rested her face against the firm contours of his armor, and he let her do so without complaint, his own arms coming down to rest against the little female's back as she whispered a tearful, " _Thank you Touga-sama._ "

Her voice was thick with emotion, almost forcing her to choke the words out in order to convey her gratitude. But he understood all the same, his hands rubbing her back as he rested his cheek atop her head. "You are welcome Kagome."

 _One thing was for certain to her in this moment…_

 _Somehow… with just a few kind words…_

 _He'd won her over…_

* * *

 **Oh gosh I'm glad I finished this one! Hopefully you guys like that little slice of romance at the end! I think it's safe to say that Kagome is gonna have a little crush by the time the next chapter comes around, or a big one shall we say! Anyways don't forget to review and give me some feedback! It really helps me out!**


End file.
